Saving River Song
by IpaintDWshoes
Summary: The Doctor has never liked endings. When River goes to the library, the Doctor plans away save her using the help of his friends.
1. Saying Goodbye

Saving River Song

Chapter 1  
Saying Goodbye

"Doctor?" River asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, River" the Doctor answered, aware of her eyes on him.  
"You pick me up, knowing I've been pardoned, and you won't tell me where we are going...What are you not telling me?" She inquired.  
The Doctor stopped fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS and turned to look at her, trying to not to let her see the despair on his face.  
"River, you're my wife, you're out of prison, I was thinking we celebrate. Just you and me." he told her. The Doctor pulled River in his arms, and pressed his lips on her forehead.  
"You're hiding something, sweetie."  
She caressed the Doctor's face."but you don't have to tell me...Unless you're having an affair. Are you having an affair?"  
He took her hand, kissed it, and chuckled." River, you are the only woman for me."  
"Good. Can you please tell me where we're going?"  
"Darillium. To see the singing towers." He whispered into her hand.  
" Have I told you I like your hair?" She said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood."and your suit?" His hair was the same, but a little shorter, and his suit was a sky blue jacket with a white button shirt and black pants, his bow-tie a deep purple.  
The Doctor pulled away and did a spin. "You like it! The suit I picked up in the 42nd century from president of the Samooratons . " he said clapping his hands together." Had good sense of style in the bow-tie department. And the hair, well, I thought- hey, my hair could use a trim before I pick up the Mrs." He smiled at her and went back to flying the TARDIS.  
A few seconds later, they landed in an open field.  
The doctor took River by the hand and led her to the open door. What she saw through the open door, made her gasp.  
She had never seen anything like it.  
The sky was a rainbow. Reds blended down into oranges, oranges to yellows, and every color blended together down into a deep blue that melted into the long golden grass that swayed in the breeze. Thirteen grey, blocks stood in a row. River was instantly drawn to them, reaching her hand out and running it along the fifteen feet, stone towers.  
"They have tiny holes in them. That's so strange." She said to herself. She felt the Doctor behind her.  
"The winds blow through them and create sound. As if the towers were singing." He said putting his hand on the small of her back.  
Suddenly the winds began to blow and beautiful sounds began to play from the towers. Different notes swirled together to create melodious songs.  
"It's like they rehearse." she said, smiling up at him.  
"They never play the same song twice." He said. The doctor took her hand again, pulling her towards the blanket he had spread out. They laid there together, talking and laughing. When she smiled, he felt a pain in his hearts. He tried to push away the pain and enjoy this time with her.  
"Why are crying, my love?" She asked,concerned  
The Doctor shrugged not having realized that he was crying  
" The voices of the Towers. So beautiful." He told her as he stroked her cheek.  
River knew he was lying, though she didn't press him further.  
After a while longer, they packed up and headed slowly to the TARDIS, hand in hand, the Doctor relishing the last moments with his wife and dreading the pain of saying goodbye.  
"Sweetie?" She asked, once they were back in the TARDIS.  
"Yes, my dear, Sweet River?"  
"I need you to take me to the Lux Corporation in the 51st century. I've... been asked to lead an expedition into the library."  
He paused for a moment.  
"Yeah... Of course... Anything you want." He answered pulling a lever and pushing a button. The Doctor avoided looking at her, but he could feel River's eyes on his face, trying to figure out why he had become quiet all of a sudden, withdrawn. The TARDIS landed in a flowerbed outside an all glass, one story building. River opened the door to leave.  
"River!" The Doctor called chasing her to the TARDIS door. "I want you to take this." He said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He had modified to save her, like a flash-drive, so she could be downloaded by his younger regeneration into the library computer. He handed it to her. "Please...Be careful."  
"Always am." She said.  
If he gave anything away about what her future held, he didn't care at the moment. He grabbed her by the hand as she turned away and pulled her into him. He bent down and kissed her. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to tell her that if she went, she would die. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her here with him in the TARDIS with him. Have adventures together. Love, laugh. Live together for the rest of time. But he knew better. She had to go to save him. So he could know her. Something River and he had said when he first met her popped into his head.  
'Time can be rewritten' he had yelled.  
'Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare.' she had said back to him.  
He pulled away, trying not to cry  
"What was that for?" She asked bewildered.  
"For luck."  
" I promise. I'll be alright, sweetie. And when I get back, I'm all your's." River told him with a smile. She turned to go, and closed the door behind her.  
The Doctor slowly walked back to the console. He leaned on it. Trying to steady himself.  
" she's gone. Only a little left and then she's gone. Forever. Oh, what do I do." He started crying. Shaking as waves of pain hit him. he stopped long enough to set the coordinates for Clara's. He needed a friend. Some one to tell him everything was going to be okay.  
The TARDIS landed in the middle of Clara's small bedroom.  
"There you are, Doctor. Thought you had forgotten all about me." She said coming through the door. She started walking towards the Doctor, who had his back to her." Where are we- Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked as the Doctor turned, his eyes red and cheeks damp from crying. She wrapped her arms around him, and they sank to the floor.  
"She's gone. It was the last time I'll ever see her." He sobbed into her black jacket.


	2. Grief

Chapter 2

Grief

"Doctor? Who's gone?" Clara asked quietly, stroking his hair.

"River," he managed between sobs. "I could have stopped her from going. Could have saved her life. But she dies to save me so I can save her. And I can't change that. No matter how much I want to."

Clara helped him up off the floor and led him down the TARDIS corridor to his bedroom. His room was huge; deep red walls with brown trim with an oak door that branched off into an even bigger bathroom. Clara led him to the king-sized bed. She turned her back as the Doctor slowly changed into pajamas.

"Come on, Doctor. Lay down." She softly commanded. He obeyed, a little ashamed a human was caring for him. She tucked him in the huge bed like a child.

"I'm here if you need me, Doctor. If you need anything, just yell." She said as she turned to leave.

"Clara?" His voice barely audible.

"Yes?"

" Why does it hurt?"

"Why does what hurt?" Clara walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Loosing someone. It hurts so bad," he said, sitting up, his eyes blood shot.

"It just does." She told him, shrugging her shoulders. "What do you feel?"

"My hearts, both of them, hurt with every breath. I want to cry, scream, hit things, break everything in sight. I want everyone to feel as bad as I do." He said, burying his face in his hands.

"It's just life." She explained. She put her hand on his arm." Think of the bright side -"

"What bright side?" He raised his head to look at her.

"You knew when it was going to happen. You had the chance to say goodbye. Take her some where nice and romantic. Make your last moments together count." She looked into his grief filled eyes. "Lots of people don't get that opportunity."

"Like who?"

"Me." She said looking down at her lap. "My mom died a couple of years back. I was devastated. Never got to say goodbye." Clara paused to take a shaky breath, then continued. "Doctor, be happy that you did."

"How can I?" He said laying back down.

"Talk about her with a smile. Remember her laughing. That's a start." Clara told him.

The Doctor took a ragged breath before he spoke.

"River Song. The woman who killed the Doctor, then married him." He chuckled. "Met her at the biggest library in the 51st century. She saved my life and about four thousand others'."

"What did she look like?" Clara asked, crossing her legs.

" She had a white space suit on with her bouncy blonde curls tied back. I always liked it down and...crazy. Just like her...I didn't know her then, but I could tell she knew me. Constantly flirting with me, she was. We were running from the Vasta Narada. Air piranhas basically. The library had become infested with them." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, put his hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. " My companion at the time was Donna Noble. Every time I asked River who she was, she would always say 'Spoilers' and Donna would roll."

"She sounds nice. What happened to her?"

"Something...complicated. Basically, she became the first human time lord. But human minds aren't capable of retaining all that information. So I had to wipe her mind of me."

"Oh... Doctor, just curious, did you give River anything before she left?" Clara asked changing back to the topic.

" I gave her my screwdriver. Modified it of course..." The Doctor's eyes grew big."I gave her my screwdriver." He sat up.

" Doctor, I know that face. What are you thinking?" Clara asked, standing up.

" I gave her my screwdriver." He yelled jumping out of bed, smiling. He changed back into his suit and ran out of his bedroom towards the control room.

"What about the screwdriver?"Clara yelled after him.

Entering the control room, he yelled over his shoulder."My screwdriver saved her mind. That was the modification I made. I know she's alive because I, my past regeneration, saved her to the mainframe!" He began rushing around the console, pulling on levers, pushing buttons, and turning knobs.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Clara asked, pushing her brown hair out of her face.

He stopped and looked at her. She had never seen him this way. He was so determined. Whoever this River woman was, he loved her and he would do anything to get her back.

"Clara, do you know CPR?" He said, his face inches from hers.

"Yeah, why?" She said eyeing him, curiously.

" Will you help me save my wife?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes. "Please. Clara. I...I...need you," he whispered.

"Well, since you said you need me," she teased, "what the hell! Yes, Doctor, I'll help."

He smiled his heart-melting smile. "Clara Oswin Oswald, I could kiss you right now. But since I'm married, I won't." He laughed. "Thank you. Thank you so much, my impossible girl."

"What do we do now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"We have to go get back-up." He replied as he snapped down the final lever.


	3. Getting Back-Up

Chapter 3  
Getting Back-Up

Clara and the Doctor were thrown around the control room, trying to grab onto something as the TARDIS shook violently and rocked side to side  
"Why's it doing this?!" Clara shouted over the noise.  
" She knows we have to pick up Strax. They hate each other. She's just throwing a fit." He said grabbing a hold in the console."Oi! Stop that girl! We need his help to save River."  
When he said those words, the TARDIS immediately stopped.  
"Does it like her or something?" Clara asked, dusting her white pants off. She fixed her black leather jacket and put her short brown hair in a bun.  
"She's not an 'it', she's a she and a sexy thing she is, too! That's right, you're a sexy thing, you are" he shouted, praising the TARDIS.  
"Alright then, does SHE like her or something" Clara rephrased.  
"Yes, she does. River was conceived on here. " The Doctor looked at Clara's bewildered expression." Her parents were friends of mine. Anyway, the TARDIS and her have always had a strong connection." He stopped in front of the screen."okay. We are here. 1892, Victorian London." He looked at clara."You stay here. There's someone here you can't meet, let alone see. So." The doctor clapped his hands.  
"Clara. Do not go outside those doors. TARDIS don't let her out. I'm sorry Clara. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He turned towards the door, trying not to look at Clara's hurt face.  
"What am I supposed to do then?" She shouted at him as he left the TARDIS.  
"Try to make a soufflé." he called out as he disappeared out of the door."The TARDIS will help."  
"Great. I'm stuck in here with a machine that doesn't like me. Just wonderful." Clara told herself as she headed towards the TARDIS'es kitchen.  
-

The Doctor stepped out into the cold, December night. He had to be careful. There was another Doctor somewhere in the another TARDIS and he couldn't be seen by a past version of him.  
He trudged through the snow, wishing he had grabbed a jacket before he left.  
"Alright," he said to himself, turning a corner." Where is Madame Vastra? Better yet, Strax. He's pretty hard to forget. To ask around or not to ask around. Ah, that is the question." He laughed at himself. Up ahead, he heard music and voices. He walked a little ways further and came to a small little pub. He pushed open the door and thirty people turned to look at him.  
He was glad he hadn't brought the real Clara with him. In the corner with a tray in her hands, was another version of Clara. She was dressed in an emerald green dress, with her long brown hair curled and pulled back out of her face.  
He sat down at an empty table and flagged the fake Clara down.  
"Alright,sweetheart. What can I get you?" She asked.  
" Just a cup a tea," he told her. " Quick question. Have you seen a little man anywhere? Kind of looks like a potato?"  
She looked at him like he was nuts." Yeah. Comes in here every other day. What do you want with him?"  
" Just an old friend." He smiled. " You wouldn't happen to know where he stays, would you?" The Doctor asked.  
" No, but I can check around for you. But, if you wait around he should be here tonight." She told him." I'll go get your tea." The fake Clara turned on her heels and disappeared into the kitchen.  
The Doctor looked around at the other people in the quaint little pub.  
"Here's your tea, then. On the house." A voice said.  
The Doctor jumped. " Blimey! Didn't see you there. Scared me! Thanks." He took the tea in his cold hands. He took tiny sips and tried to thaw out. Five minutes later, and a potato-y thing came through the doors of the pub dressed in a tux.  
He sauntered up to the bar and shouted" I require a bottle of scotch." He turned to look at everyone, his eyes resting on the Doctor, who waved back at him. The sontaron looked back at the barmaid." Do you see that man over there."  
The barmaid nodded.  
" Good. I thought I had lost my mind" Strax turned around."Doctor! It's so good to see you!" He made his way over to freezing time lord and sat down. "What needs done? Fighting! Killing! Maiming!" The sontaron's eyes were bright with hope of the possibility of a battle.  
" actually, Strax. I need yours and the others help."  
"We agree!" the big potato bellowed." What do we have to do?"  
"I need your expertise on getting around the Vasta Narada."  
" Vasta...Vasta Narada!? Are you insane? That's the only thing we Sontaron's fear." Strax yelled.  
"Strax. I need you. I really and truly need you." The Doctor said desperately.  
" fine...I'll help. But do we need the lizard and the little boy? And what about the boy with the big head?"a  
"Yes, I need Madame Vastra and Jennie,too. And it's hair Strax. And that's what I need you for. To help me save her. The one with the big hair." The Doctor explained. He glanced out the grimy window. The fake Clara had apparently changed. A little too 21st century. White pants and a leather jacket...  
"Wait a minute... Thats the real...We need to go now" the Doctor said as he bolted out of the pub. "Clara. I told you to stay in the TARDIS. You can't be here!"  
Strax looked at Clara with disgust but decided to be nice since the Doctor sought out his help." Look at the boy, he's freezing." He was right. Clara was shivering."both of you. Into the carriage. I'll take you to Madame Vastra."  
"Aaaawwww. Strax. You've gone soft. And she's a girl. Not a boy." The Doctor corrected.  
Clara and the Doctor climbed into the black carriage as it jolted forward down the road.  
" Clara, why didn't you stay in the TARDIS like I told you?"  
"It got lonely in there and SHE doesn't like me." Clara explained. "She burnt me a dozen times." She showed him her blistered wrists.  
"You can't just walk around here. There are things from your future here and if you're seen or see it, you'll freak out and I'll have to explain it." He scolded.  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. Both of them staring out the windows, watching the dark houses go by. The houses began to turn into trees, and the houses became far and few in between . Finally, they came to a giant house in the middle of a clearing.  
The house was two-story, with brown siding and wide, dark windows in the front. A dark porch jutted out like a chin from it.  
"Open you stupid gate, for the glory of the Sontaron Empire." They heard Strax shout. A black gate swung open at his voice and the carriage began to move again. When it stopped, the Doctor jumped out first, helping Clara down after him.  
Clara gasped as she saw Madame Vastra emerge from the house onto the porch. She was dressed in a black dress that had detailed beading around the stomach and up to the the neck.  
"She's green" Clara managed to say.  
" yes, she's a Silurian. First inhabitants of the earth. She's the only one awake of her species. All the others are under the ground hibernating." The doctor explained." Oh, look there's Jennie." He said waving to what looked like a human, but Clara couldn't be sure about that. He pushed her up the steps ahead of him.  
"Madame Vastra. You look wonderful." He said bending over her scaly hand.  
" I'm guessing I'm talking to a future version. Am I correct?" She asked.  
"Yes you are."he said straightening.  
" Just to cheerful to be our version...Come in. Come in." She said as she ushered them inside." Out here into the sunroom."  
They followed the green woman into a brightly lit room with hundreds of tropical plants.  
"To what do we owe this honor, Doctor" she said as she sat down in a white wicker chair.  
"You know my wife, River Song?" Asked the Doctor, crossing his legs and leaning back.  
"Yes, Doctor. I've met her once." She said"why?"  
"She's gone to the library-"  
"Doctor, you let her go!" Madame Vastra said in plain shock.  
" I had to. Her death was to save a younger me. But I'm enlisting a few friends to help me save her." The Doctor looked pleadingly at her."Please. I need help. Strax has already agreed, but I need all the help I can get."  
"Any danger?"she asked.  
"Vasta Narada."  
Madame Vastra thought for a moment, deciding wether or not to go.  
"Please. She's my entire world." He added.  
Finally she made her decision." Alright. But Jennie stays here. I won't allow her to get hurt."  
"Done." He said getting up. " Pack what you need and do it quickly. We leave immediately."  
To the Doctor, the carriage ride seemed even longer than before. But the TARDIS was where he parked it, waiting to help him save the love of his life.


	4. Geronimo

**Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot going on and not enough time to write. Hope you enjoy and leave feed back!**

Chapter 4  
Geronimo

All rights go to BBC and Doctor Who

The TARDIS came to a silent stop in a hallway inside the library. Old, mildewed books lined the shelves as far as the eye could see. A dim light shone over the blue box.  
Inside, the Doctor briefed his companions on the task before them.  
"We have to save River. We need to get to the mainframe room without being seen by the others."  
The Doctor pushed a button and checked the screen. Nothing. Not a movement, not a sound. Just silence.  
He walked to the double doors of the blue box and opened them." Stay out of the shadows." He added with a solemn look, looking back over his shoulder.  
He poked his head out into the hallway, looking both ways before speaking. "We should be right behind Donna and me."  
He motioned everyone out, snapping his fingers to close the TARDIS doors. The library was a maze of corridors, branching off into other sections. If you didn't know what you were looking for, you were sure to get lost.  
The Doctor brushed his fingertips on the section plates as they went by, making comments of all the great writers.  
"Mikelisno Fichertoona, best poet in the 34th century on the planet Glugoo. Agatha Christi, of course you need to read her. She's from earth anyway. And look, Franciskine Mortayvo. He could manipulate a reader in any way he wanted. He was brilliant with words."  
After what seemed like an eternity of endless walking, they came to a huge oak door with iron handles.  
"Looks like no ones been here for ages" Madame Vastra commented.  
"Not that long. Only a hundred years." The Doctor told them.  
He placed his hands on the handles and tried to open the door, yanking so hard his shoulders let out a POP. After a struggle, and the door obviously winning, he turned to Strax. He said two words.  
"Break it."  
Strax, grinning from ear to ear, backed up thirty feet from the door, putting his back against a bookshelf.  
"TALLY-HO!" He shouted, ramming his shoulder into the door. It gave way with a groan and fell to the ground with a large THUMP. Strax ricocheted off it and hit the ground hard, landing at the Doctors feet.  
The Doctor looked down at him with a childish grin. "Tally-HO? Really? Tally-HO? Have you be reading again?"  
Clara giggled.  
"We're right next to everyone. Don't make contact. Don't even let them see you." The Doctor said seriously, helping Strax to his feet.  
"So...no killing?" Strax asked innocently.  
"Wha- no. You do that, and you alter history." He took a breath."I'll tell you when you can fight and...stuff."  
Everyone followed the Doctor into the dark room. From what they could see, it was huge. Desks and tables were lined in neat rows, all facing towards the middle. In the center, there was a high-backed chair, covered in dust and cobwebs.  
"Was this a classroom?" Clara asked.  
"No,a prison cell for the young who were forced to read and learn things they would never use in their adult life" he told them.  
Clara looked at the others then back to the Doctor."so a classroom, then?"  
"Yeah." He nodded."basically."  
From the other side of the dusty room, there was a snap and a click, and hidden door slowly opened.  
"Everyone hide!" The Doctor whispered. Madame Vastra ducked behind a desk, Clara hid behind a giant stack of books, Strax crawled under a table, and The Doctor stood behind a plastic plant.  
"Doctor! That's not a hiding place!" Clara whispered."get behind something bigger!"  
He hid beside Clara just as a siloheutte of woman came through the trap door. The Doctor peered around the books to get a good look at her. Clara watched as his eyes teared up.  
"Doctor," Clara whispered "do you know her?"  
He nodded. "Evangelista. She was the first one of us."  
Clara shook her head."first what-"  
Evangelista screamed.  
"Everyone stay quiet and don't move." The Doctor whispered, seeing Clara start to get up to help her.  
"Every body, in the light." He heard his previous self say.  
"You keep saying that. I don't see the point."Proper Dave argued.  
"Who screamed?" The Previous Doctor asked, ignoring him.  
"Doctor." Clara whispered,"your voice was sexy."  
The current Doctor shook his head and motioned for her to be quiet, grinning slightly.  
"Im sorry everyone" he heard River say."This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting."  
"Hello? Excuse me." The now ghosting Evangelista panicked."hello? Excuse me."  
"This is horrible, could we just-" Proper Dave began to say.  
"This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River snapped.  
The Doctor curled his hands into fists. He had wanted to save everyone that day. Keep everyone alive and safe, but he had failed.  
They listened and stayed put as the others filed back out through the opening.  
"Doctor, What happened to her?" Clara asked, looking at the back of the chair where Evangilista's skeleton sat.  
"The Vasta Narada."Madame Vastra told her, coming beside up her. She watched as the Doctor went to the hidden door.  
Proper Dave stood at the edge of the light, two shadows attached to him. Everyone panicking. He watched a second time as the Vasta Narada took Proper Dave's life and left him a walking talking skeleton. River took out a squareness gun and fired it at the wall.  
The Doctor disappeared back behind, leaning his back up against it, sliding down to sit on the ground. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. Clara silently bent down beside him.  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.  
"I wish I could save them. All of them. Both Daves. Anita. At least Evangilista's in the computer already. She didn't have to see any of this." He said into his hands.  
"How do you know it's in the electric thingy" Strax said behind Clara.  
"Donna told me after we got out of here." The Doctor said raising his head. "She said she saw Miss Evangilista inside and she helped Donna realize it was a fake world..." The Doctor stared at the floor for a second. "You know, I don't actually have a plan to get us close to Rivers body. I'm only pretending."  
"Doctor, I have absolute faith in you." Clara told him.  
"I'm glad you do, but I don't have any in myself."  
The Doctor looked around at the scattered books. He picked up the nearest one and read the cover: The Shabootsu Planet; Fake or Real  
One word echoed around in his head. 'Fake, fake, fake'  
"I know how to save them. All of them!" He pushed himself off of the ground." Madame Vastra. You and Strax need to go back to the TARDIS and go to the 22nd century monastery. It should be in the TARDIS'es recent places log. Just tell her where to go."  
Madame Vastra nodded. "And what will we be doing or getting?"  
"Materializing over the equipment and bringing it back. Page me when you get back."He explained." But don't leave the TARDIS when you return."  
"Will I get to kill anyone?" Strax piped up.  
"Not yet. Just wait."  
He watched as the big walking potato and the green woman headed back towards the TARDIS. He was thankful he had friends who loved him enough to risk their lives.  
"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Asked Clara, breaking his concentration.  
"We have to send a message to Miss Evangilista." He smiled, as he walked over to a kiosk


	5. Where Am I?

Chapter 5  
Where am I?

Evangilista

"Woah." Evangilista sat up in the tall grass, looking around her." Wasn't I just dying a moment ago?" She shook her head. "There's no way because I'm still feeling stuff and I'm pretty sure once you die, you can't feel."  
She took her time getting up. "You know, maybe I just hit my head and I'm dreaming. Many people have been known to dream while unconscious." She took a step. Something didn't feel right. Evangilista looked down at her feet. Black boots with thin, four inch heels. Great. Just great. "Glad I dreamed of walking shoes. " She said sarcastically." Wait." she put a hand on her throat. Black lace. Looking down at her body, instead of a white space suit, she found a long black lace dress from the Victorian Agnew."I've really thought of everything haven't I."  
"Well, better find civilization." She told herself heading for the tree line that suddenly appeared.  
The trees were humming with life. Squirrels dashed in and out of the brush, birds sang beautiful songs.  
"This place is beautiful."  
Evangilista walked on for a couple hours, stopping finally when saw a clear running creek. She bent down at the waters edge and cupped her hands, brought the water to her lips and drank the crisp, cool, water. She sat her hands down in the water, and stopped. That wasn't her face! Well it looked similar but it was twisted.  
She reached for her mouth which was pulled down and to the left from her face. It was just like the reflection. 'And my left eye!'She thought. It was enlarged and rotated down! 'And my nose completely to the side!'  
She screamed as loud as she could.  
"You shouldn't scream" said a voice."there's no need to scream."  
Evangilista tore her eyes away from the horrid face in the water to look at the man who spoke. "Who are you and what happened to me?"  
"My name is Dr. Moon and you, miss, have been saved."

**I know this chapter is really really short, but it ties in with the over all story. From here on the story kind of changes from characters(or group of characters) and whats happening to them to other characters(or group of characters). And hopefully it'll better easier to write this way.**


	6. Madame Vastra & Strax

**I'm kind of lost when it comes to what these two do and the trouble they get into when getting the equipment from the monastery. Any ideas would help me a lot!And so sorry about this chapter being so short. It's all I could think of to move the story a long.**

Chapter 6

Madame Vastra & Strax

Madame Vastra and Strax made their way back to the TARDIS. They could tell they were being followed by some invisible creature, and took care to stay well away from the shadows.

"How much farther?" Straxs asked, wanting to be in the safety of the blue box.

"Not much, I'm sure." She answered. They were silent the rest of the way, listening for footsteps of River's depleting crew.

"I think this is it." The green woman said, checking around the corner. "Oh, no." She breathed, stepping out to look at the TARDIS. "The box."

"What about it?" Strax said, walking towards it.

"Strax stop." Madame Vastra grabbed his suit, ripping the arm out of it." Can't you see it?"

The box had been in the light when they'd left it. Now, it was completely in the shadows.

"What do we do now?" He asked, looking at her.

"We can't run into it, we can...shine a light on the path we need to go, maybe?" Madame Vastra suggested."I don't know, I'm just spitballing here."

Madame Vastra looked at Strax. His face was twisted in thought.

"That could work!" He yelled. " is there anyway to get to that light up there?" He pointed to the round light hanging a little in front of the TARDIS.

Madame Vastra followed the wiring of the light to the wall behind them. It ended in a box that was bolted to the wall.

"Strax. Get the cover of it." She commanded.

Strax pulled and pulled, finally ripping the cover off and falling onto his backside, nearly into the shadows.

"CAREFUL!" The Silurian yelled, grabbing his collar before he could go any farther."get away from the shadows!"

She helped him to his feet and went back to fixing the light. "The wire is burnt. Someone's sent an ion pulse through a nearby light to make it stronger, but it damaged the circuitry on this one. I can't fix it." She looked at the sontaron. "Have any ideas?"

"I might have one." He turned toward theTARDIS and cleared his throat. "Turn the lights on will you?" Nothing happened." You stupid box." He added. The light overhead began to flicker, finally showing a dim light. Strax shoved Madame Vastra in front of him and into the security of the Police Box. "Can't believe that worked." He said to himself.


	7. Doctor To the Rescue

Doctor To the Rescue  
Doctor and Clara

The Doctor was hard to keep up with when he had a plan. And now, he was at a dead sprint.  
"God, his legs are so long!" Panted Clara as she raced after him. A few seconds later, she walked up behind the tall alien in a purple bow tie at the computer screen.

"Come on!" he yelled at the screen. He flipped his sonic screwdriver out and adjusted the frequency. "Come on. Pick up. Pick up." he kicked the bottom of the computer. "OW!" He rubbed his toe and did a funny little dance. "Clara, remind me never to do that again," he said not looking away from the screen. The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver, changing the settings, and waved it over the screen, again. Finally, after minutes of silent cursing, a woman flickered across the dark screen.

"Doctor?" She had a black veil over her face. The Doctor could tell it was Evangilista. "Is that really you? Do you know where I am?"

The Doctor looked at her with sympathy,grief, and remorse. This tiny human had already fallen prey to vashta narada and it was all his fault. But that was going to change. He had a plan to save everyone, not just River.

" Evangilista, can you hear me", He said into the screen.

"Yes, I can hear you. Can you tell me where am? I can't get a straight answer." The veil moved with her breath as she spoke.

" Evangilista, you were killed by the vashta narada. The computer mainframe saved you to the datacore. But if you give me some time, I can save you. I just need you to do something for me." He glanced over at Clara and gave a weak smile." I need you to tell Donna that this world, the world you are in, is not real. It might look real, it might feel real, but it's not. It's a world created by a computer. Evangilista, you have to make Donna believe that it's not a real world."

Evangilista shook her head." But what if she doesn't? And what are you going to do? And who's Donna again?"

"She's the nice lady that was talking to you before you died." The Doctor looked away from the screen.  
It seemed everyone he ever knew, every human that ever traveled with him, seemed to end up dead, their memory erased, or stuck in a parallel universe. Even his wife was trapped in a computer. Maybe not right this minute, but within the next hour.

" Evangilista, I will save you. Just help Donna realize." The Doctor looked back at the screen, tears in his eyes. "Look at the children."

Evangilista nodded, her veil moving with her. She wasn't quite sure what that meant.

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver across the screen, and watched it flicker and fade out.

" Doctor, what do we do now?" Clara asked. She brushed off the back of the doctors sky blue coat. She looked into his red eyes. Clara could tell that he was a broken man. He had seen things no other man and seen before. Things that could break your heart and frighten any living person. He could have given up on the world. But he chose to stay and save it many times. Clara could see that -in getting a second chance- he would be able to save everyone. This was the universe giving back to him everything it had taken.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We have to wait for Madame Vastra and Strax to get back with the equipment." The Doctor told Clara. "In the meantime, we have to stay out of the shadows."  
-

It was only about 10 minutes later when Madame Vastra and Strax showed back up with the equipment.  
"So, Doctor, what's all this stuff for?" Clara asked, moving to make more room for Strax. The potato sat down the stuff to save Rivers crew.

The Doctor threw his hands in the air. "What is this?"

Strax began to set all the equipment up. There was a table that had an impression of a human figure. It was long, dark, and sleek. After that, he began connecting wires to multiple computers he just sat up. When it was finished, Strax turned to the Doctor and explained what had happened.  
"The primitive apes caught us before we could steal the machines. We explained that you sent us and they allowed us to take the mobile flesh copier." Strax reached into his coat and pulled out a jar the white, goopy liquid and handed it to the Doctor.

"Mobile? I had no idea that they had mobile copiers." He looked at the jar in his hands, clearly amazed. "Is this flesh?"

"Yes," Madame Vastra joined in. " they developed a new type of flesh that self replicates when it touches DNA. One drop of this can bring back each person that died here."

" you know what?" The Doctor not looking at Madame Vastra. " I told you to stay in the TARDIS."

Clara spoke up for Madame Vastra. " Hey, it's not her fault. She got it here didn't she?" The Doctor looked into Clara's brown eyes. He couldn't really be angry with her. Not when he was this close to saving the love of his life.

"Yes, Clara, the only problem is we have to carry it all way down to the datacore room." The Doctor, straightening his purple bow tie. He took a look around the room noticing the computer screen. "Maybe it's time to check up on the crew." he added, changing the subject.

They weren't far from the datacore room. The Doctor checked his watch."Yup this is about the time when River punches me in the face and handcuffs me to a pipe." He scratched his head.

"She punched you in the face? I have to meet this woman!" Clara laughed, doubling over.

"OUI! Stop that! I don't care that she hit me, I still haven't figured out where she keeps the handcuffs!" he stopped and smiled."Wait, yes I do." he chuckled. "Oh, River. You crafty woman you. Just like your mother, you are...Anyway, to save them!"


	8. Oh No

**In the middle of writing this chapter, I realized that the Doctor doesn't have a sonic screwdriver because he gave it to River. So, lets say the TARDIS made him a new one, the same as his old one.**

**Sorry for that inconsistency.**

Doctor Who chapter

Oh No

As the gang grew closer to the datacore room, The Doctor grew more and more scared and impatient.

" Doctor, you all right?" Clara asked, putting her hand on the shoulder of his blue jacket. The last of Time Lords was crying. The Doctor never cried.

He patted her hand."I'm okay." He Doctor wiped his eyes on the back of his other hand.

The door to the datacore room was cracked. The air was filled with a burnt wire smell. They could hear a person talking inside. It was his past self talking to River who was in the supercomputer.

"...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He finished.

He felt so embarassed that he was talking to a computer back then. But now he was glad he did. He got tell the hard headed woman thank you. He would have never been able to say it to her face for fear of more flirting annoyance.

The past Doctor began to walk towards the door, where on the other side the present Doctor stood.

"Hide!"Madame Vastra commanded, diving into wires that hung from the wall. The past doctor walked through the door in thought, totally oblivious to the people hiding in the wall of wires.

Strax hurried inside and set the equipment up again. Taking one final wire and plugging it into the giant computer. "There. All finished. Now, to download the first one that died." Strax said, typing away at his computer.

"No, Strax. We came here to save River!Yes, the others, too. But River first!" The Doctor shouted. He paced back and forth, not looking at River's body slumped in the chair. He wanted to make sure she was the first one out. His beautiful River. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her she was the only woman in the whole of time he would ever love. He was so close to having her, but yet so far away.

"It has to go in order." Strax explained. The Doctor shot him a look."It's not my fault. It's the machines, not me! I'm just the operator." he began typing on the computer again. As time passed, the Doctor grew impatient.

"What's taking so long, Strax?" the Doctor groaned, irritated.

"I'm having to hack into Lux Corporation and get DNA samples of the crew. Who died first?"

"Evangilista."

Strax grunted a thank you and began typing in Evangilista's genome code and DNA sequence. "May I have the jar of flesh?". The Doctor handed the white jar of goop over. One drop in the human shaped depression. Minutes later, the single drop of white flesh began to get bigger and bigger, bubbling and foaming, giving shape to Evangilista's living but lifeless body, naked in the depression of the table. Strax hit one final key and the datacore began to glow. Beautiful golden light drained into a tube down into her body. Then, nothing.

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting to see if the Doctor's plan actually worked. Finally, Evangilista gasped for air.

"What. Happened?" she managed to spit out.

"Your out of the computer. Come on. I help you out." The Doctor gave her his hand and helped her off the table. He blushed a bit at her nakedness.

"Clara? Take her to the Tardis and get her some clothes." He told her, watching Strax start on the others."And ask the TARDIS nicely to park herself in here, please." he called after her.

One by one they came out of the computer. Each a different light flowing through the tube. Emerald, Ruby, and White.

Once out of the computer and off the table, Clara escorted them into the TARDIS and found them clothes.

Now, only River remained in the supercomputer. The Doctor laid her body on the table, hooking the tube to her exposed hand. Her golden curls sprawled out behind her.

Painful moments went by as Strax typed different DNA sequences in.

"Strax?" The Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off River's face." What's taking so long?"

"I can't find any of it's DNA." Strax stated, glancing up from the computer.

The Doctor glared at Strax."River is not an _it_. River is a _she_ and _she_ is my wife." he said, his voice low and protective. "Hack into Stormcage database. I know it's there."

Strax was silent for minutes, his eyes sweeping back and forth on the screen. He stopped and looked at the Doctor. He shook his head.

"WAIT!" Clara called out. "There is one sample, I think. She's your wife so you've... kissed her." Clara blushed.  
The Doctor gave her small smile.

"Doctor, open." Strax said, pulling out a DNA Finder. He took a long look inside the Doctor's mouth, stopping to type stuff in. "I think I've got it." Strax set the device down and finishing the sequences and codes.

Minutes ticked by slowly. It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time Strax looked up.

"She's ready."

A faint blue light emanated from the computer. She had begun to download.

Suddenly, sparks flew from the table and pieces of it flew in every direction. Wires and the computer Strax was using caught fire. Smoke quickly filled the air, causing everyone to choke.

"Into the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, unhooking River's body and carrying it to the blue box.

Clara ran to the supercomputer and yanked all the wires out."God, I just hope this doesn't ruin the computers memory."

Clara was the last in the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor lay in front of the console with River's head in his lap, crying.


	9. River, Sweet River

Chapter 9  
River, Sweet River

There had to be a way. The Doctor couldn't just come this far and lose her. But what could he do? He had run out of ideas. Sane ones at least.

"Doctor?" Anita asked, bending down beside him.

"What?" he sobbed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"NO!" He buried his face in the mess of blonde curls. "Please. Just...leave me alone." The Doctor lifted his head to look at the people in his TARDIS. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pleaded for solitude.

Clara led the crew deeper into the TARDIS. She had faith that he would come up with a plan. It would only take some time for him to realize he had one.

"River? Sweetie? What do I do? What do I do?" He sobbed. He traced her jaw bone, her cheeks, down her neck. "I've run out of ideas. No way to save you...I couldn't ever tell you this, but when you hit, I was sort of turned on." He chuckled to himself. "And the hand cuffs! Oh the handcuffs! You would wear them, then I would wear them. I never could tell you this either, but the second time I saw you pull out the handcuffs, I nearly cried. Because the first time, they kept me from saving you. They made me watch you die. They made-" He looked up at the door, a look of deep thought on his face.

Could he? No, he couldn't. If it worked, River would never forgive him. And if it didn't, they would both be dead. Either way, he had an idea and whether or not they lived or died, he was going to try.

"Clara!" He yelled. Footsteps echoed down the hallways as she emerged from deep within the TARDIS.

"What?" she answered, running down the stairs.

"I have an idea. PROPER DAVE OR OTHER DAVE!" The Doctor stood up with River's body in his arms. Both Daves came into the console room. "One of you, take her body and go to the closet. Clara, change her. I want her out of that white suit and into something more comfortable. Do it quick." He handed her over to Proper Dave and watched as they disappeared to the closet.

"Okay. I need... the computer, lots and lots of wires, the tube, and an electro-magnetic crown." The Doctor said to himself. He ran down the stairs to the underside of the console. He opened a panel and began pulling wires out. He pulled out a metal circle with tines on the top.

"This could be my crown." he looped his arm through it and pulled out a couple more wires. He connected the ends until they became a single wire, running back up the stairs and plugged one end of the wire into the TARDIS.

He snapped his fingers and the double doors opened. The fire had been put out, but it still smelled like smoke. He ran his fingers over the computer, stopping to plug up the other end.

He ran back inside, snapping his fingers one last time. The Doctor went back down the stairs under the console. He grabbed a couple more wires out and connected one to the crown, running back up the stairs and connecting it to the TARDIS.

It was four thousand and twenty-two minds that passed through hers that burnt her mind out. But with help of the TARDIS and with just one mind, maybe it wouldn't burn his out.

He connected the tube to his wrist right above his right hand, careful not to draw blood. River's mind would pass through wires connected to the computer, to the TARDIS, through his head, and down into her own body.

"Please let this work." he said out loud. Proper Dave came down the stairs. They head dressed River in a golden silk gown that had no back in it and thin, braided straps. It was one of her favorites.

He laid her down in front of the Doctor who stuck the tube in the same spot his was.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. "What are you doing?"

"He's recreating what River did." Anita answered, horrified. "You can't do it, Doctor. It will kill you."

"A lot of things have almost killed me. But look, I'm still standing here! Well, technically sitting, but I'm alive." he countered. "Look, I'm doing this whether you like it or not. This is my wife and I have to save her."

He looked at his friends. " One of you will have to put this on my head."

No one spoke up to help him except Clara.

"I'll do it." she took the metal crown from him, holding it out from her like it was a snake ready to bite. The Doctor settled down criss-cross-apple-sauce style beside River's body.

"Clara. On the count of three, place that crown on my head and get back as fast as you can."

"One." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Two." everyone took a step back from the two on the ground.

"Three." Clara placed the grey circular crown on his head and jumped backwards into Proper Dave. The two went sprawling on the ground.

At first nothing happened. Then, the Doctor began to jolt, up and down, side to side, until he was screaming in pain.

Clara reached for the wires to stop the electrocution of the Doctor.

"DON'T YOU DARE! KEEP GOING!" He yelled. The tube that connected River and The Doctor began to glow a TARDIS blue. A liquid the same color began draining down into her.

The Doctor screamed out in pain one final time. He slumped to the ground beside River, his entire body smoking from the shock he had taken. A few seconds later, he passed out.

"Doctor?" a faint voice of a women echoed in his head."Doctor, open your eyes." The voice softly commanded. "Come on, Doctor, look at me."

Slowly his eyes began to open. The person in front of him made his hearts flutter.

"River?" he whispered.

"Hello sweetie." she whispered back.

Could this be a dream? A wonderful dream in which his stupid idea actually worked?

"You're...alive." he stated, still laying on the ground.

"Yes, I am. Can you stand?" she asked, a slight smile on her lips.

"I don't know. Help me up."

Proper Dave and Other Dave helped the Doctor to his feet. They let go so the alien could stand on his own.

"River, I-" The Doctor was cut off as River pulled him into a kiss. A long passionate kiss. He pulled her body closer to his, her arms wrapped around his neck, totally oblivious to the people gawking at them.

She pulled away. She swung her hand across the side of his face with a loud SMACK.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his red cheek. "What was that for?"

"For putting your life in danger." she told him, heatedly.

"I wasn't just going to let you sit in that computer!"

"Well, you should have!"

"Well, I wasn't!"

"You know I hate it when you try to save me and almost kill yourself! What would have happened if you'd died right then? You would make me wake up to you with your brains fried?" She yelled at him. The audience slowly receded in the TARDIS, leaving the squabbling couple to their selves.

You made me! I watched you die while I was hand cuffed to a pipe! I've had to live with that! For over four hundred years. Falling more in love with you every time I see you. But knowing that you die in front of me, it kills me." His voice becomes a whisper. The Doctor takes a step towards his wife, taking her hands in his." But now, you're here. With me. On linear time lines now. You can stay with me." His eyes lock with hers, pleading for her to come away with him."and Clara." he adds. "But she's only here on certain days, so mainly, just you and me. In the TARDIS. Forever."

River sighed. She'd wanted that for as long as she can remember. Just to live with her husband and have adventures with him. Yell at him when does something stupid and reckless. For him to hold her, kiss her. For him to tell her he loves her.

"Please, River. I love you." The Doctor whispered.

"Forever?" she whispered, teasingly.

"Forever."

* * *

**We've finally reached the story's end.**

**I thank my readers from the bottom of my butt(I would say heart, but my butt is biggerXD) for staying with me through the end.**

**A special thanks to Anne-Lillian for getting me started and hooked on this website, and SaveTheDaleks for some criticism that has helped me not only in this story, but in my other story.**

**Thank you all so very much!**


End file.
